kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World: Escape From Prehistoric Island
Jurassic World: Escape From Prehistoric Island is a sci-fi action-adventure comedy film set in the Jurassic World fan fiction universe. It is the sequel to Jurassic World: Hell's Aquarium and is inspired by a board game included with the book Gone Extinct! of the Groovy Tube book series. It is also KB Fan Fiction's 296th feature film. Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Josh and Ada Wong return in the film. Premise Owen, Claire, Ada, Josh and Blue are sent on a trip to Site B with Professor Oswald, a paleontologist. However, they are shipwrecked and stranded on a deserted island, also populated by prehistoric animals. The team must help each other (and the creatures), defend the island from a rival company, and escape the island. Plot The film is set a year after the events of Jurassic World: Hell's Aquarium. Josh, Jurassic World's CEO, recently holds a meeting of paleontologists around the world, including eccentric paleontologist Professor Phil Oswald, who is interested in the process of building Jurassic World. Oswald plans an expedition to Site B, a nearby island converted to a research center by JPB Holdings just a few miles away from JW Island. The next day, Josh gathers raptor trainer Owen Grady, paleobiologist Claire Dearing and marine biologist Ada Wong for Oswald's expedition to the island, and Owen brings his most loyal Velociraptor, Blue, to the expedition. During the boat journey, the boat was caught in a tropical monsoon and went off course, causing it to sink after hitting a reef. The expedition team find themselves on a strange island, and Josh discovers that it is not Site B as intended, and that the island is located several miles further from Site B than JW Island is to Site B. Seeking help, the group explore a thick rainforest in the island, where they narrowly escape the jaws of a Tyrannosaurus rex that chases them out of the forest and into a dry desert. After escaping from a startled herd of hadrosaurs, Triceratops and Gallimimus which are chased by the T. rex from earlier and a pack of Velociraptor, the team stops at an outpost near an oasis, where they meet scientist Dr. Courtney Choi, a Korean paleobiolgist who formerly worked for inGen and an old friend of Oswald's. The team share a conversation with Courtney, who reveals how she left inGen and ended up on the island, and that the prehistoric animals on the island are created by her herself. Courtney also shows the team a map of the island, which is divided into several zones, and the team discover that they have crossed the Forest, Plains and Desert Zone. After witnessing an unknown mercenary getting killed by the Velociraptor ''pack which chased the herd previously, Courtney realizes that the unknown mercenary came from a rival company that intends to sell her dinosaur DNA samples to the illegal trade, and the team agrees to follow her to her secret lab, which is located on a dormant volcano at the Mountain Zone, to retrieve the DNA samples. The team manages to get past the ''Velociraptor pack which was too busy eating until the T. rex shows up. The Velociraptors are suddenly trapped in a net thrown by a large missile while the T. rex flees. Overcoming dangerous sea creatures across the Water Zone (where Courtney was almost snapped up by a Liopleurodon), the team traverses the Sky Zone where they barely survive a flock of pterosaurs chasing them across a series of suspension bridges, with Claire getting injured in the process. At the time the team reaches the Sky Zone's border with the Mountain Zone, they encounter the T. rex again, but Courtney uses Owen's raptor calming method to calm the giant carnivore down, making the team realize that Courtney had a connection with the cloned prehistoric animals of the island, which she described as her own "children". They ride the T. rex to their destination, and they are ambushed by a number of unknown mercenaries in the process. Their leader is revealed to be Dr. Snare, Oswald's greatest rival. After the T. rex shoves Dr. Snare and his men aside, the team arrives at the volcano and Courtney's secret field lab, where they retrieve the DNA samples, only to realize that the volcano is starting to erupt after noticing a rise in the temperature. However, as they exit the lab, they are captured by Dr. Snare and his men. In Dr. Snare's bunker at the other side of the volcano, Dr. Snare begins to add listings to some of the prehistoric animals he and his mercenaries had captured for the black market. Meanwhile, Owen, who manages to break out, frees Blue who stalls the mercenaries, and later Josh and the girls who release the prehistoric animals captured by the mercenaries, including the T. rex. While the rest of the group hold Dr. Snare's men off, Owen faces off with Dr. Snare until Dr. Snare is devoured by the T. rex. Reclaiming the stolen DNA samples, the team heads out to the shore at the other side of the Mountain Zone, where they see various dinosaurs and prehistoric animals fleeing from the erupting volcano. Josh contacts JPB Holdings after revealing the island's location from another map the team brought with them, while Owen, Blue, Courtney and the T. rex ''round up the animals to the shore before a large ship owned by JPB Holdings arrives to pick them up. As the team leaves the island, they watch as it is completely destroyed by the volcanic eruption. A distraught Courtney, who wanted to establish a wildlife preserve on the island, is calmed down by Josh and Oswald who says that her "children" will be going to a better, safer place: Jurassic World. In the aftermath, Oswald and Courtney start a relationship and are hired by Josh to become lecturers for Jurassic World interns based on paleontology and creating dinosaurs. They reunite with Owen and Claire at the Main Street, where they receive a message from a team of Russian researchers, while Blue returns to Owen's ''Velociraptor pack. In a mid-credits scene, the rescued prehistoric animals from the island (including the Water Zone's aquatic creatures) are being introduced to their respective species' enclosures. Cast * Owen Grady, a strong, confident raptor/dromaeosaur trainer. * Claire Dearing, a paleobiologist. * Josh, the CEO of Jurassic Park Builder Holdings Ltd. * Ada Wong, a marine paleobiologist. * Dr. Courtney Choi, a world-renowned Korean paleobiologist who used to work for inGen. * Prof. Phil Oswald, an overweight but eccentric paleontologist. * Dr. Snare, the antagonist of the film, an iron-fisted and arrogant big-game hunter who works for a rival company. Prehistoric animals featured * Velociraptor ''(Blue) Forest Zone * ''Tyrannosaurus rex * Arthropleura * Gigantopithecus * Brachiosaurus * Compsognathus * Gastornis (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Baryonyx (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Troodon (mentioned in Courtney's journal and DNA containment unit) * Dryosaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Meganeura (mentioned in DNA containment unit) Plains/Desert zone * Velociraptor ** According to Courtney, the Velociraptors of Prehistoric Island are an intragenus hybrid breed, in which its DNA composition is 70% from V. mongoliensis and 29% from V. osmolskae. * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Gallimimus * Quagga * Parasaurolophus * Edmontosaurus * Spinosaurus (mentioned in Courtney's journal and DNA containment unit) * Apatosaurus (mentioned in Courtney's journal and DNA containment unit) * Camarasaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Carnotaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Maiasaura (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Styracosaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) Water Zone * Liopleurodon * Anomalocaris * Archelon * Parapuzosia * Elasmosaurus * Mosasaurus (mentioned in Courtney's journal and DNA containment unit) * Xiphactinus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Steller's Sea Cow (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Sarcosuchus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) Sky Zone * Pteranodon * Archaeopteryx * Dimorphodon * Dodo * Quetzalcoatlus (mentioned in Courtney's journal and DNA containment unit) * Cearadactylus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Anhanguera (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Tapejara (mentioned in Courtney's journal and DNA containment unit) Mountain Zone * Woolly mammoth * Smilodon * Thylacinus * Dimetrodon * Ankylosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Segisaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Callovosaurus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) * Euoplocephalus (mentioned in DNA containment unit) Trivia Jurassic Park franchise references Jurassic Park * Courtney's secret field lab stores its DNA and embryo samples in a cold storage room similar to the one in Jurassic Park from the movie. * After devouring Dr. Snare, the Prehistoric Island T. rex poses and roars in a similar fashion as the T. rex in the film's epic finale. The Lost World * Jurassic Park III * The pterosaur chase is based on the events in the Isla Sorna Aviary in the film. * The Velociraptors of Prehistoric Island resemble the Isla Sorna Velociraptors in the film. Jurassic World * Courtney uses Owen Grady's raptor calming technique from the film to the T. rex ''to calm it down. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The climactic volcano rescue scene is a clear homage to the film's volcanic eruption event. Others * Courtney is based on Dr. Laura Sorkin from Jurassic Park: The Game. * Dr. Snare originated from the Kenner Jurassic Park toyline. Category:Films Category:2019 films Category:Jurassic World films Category:Dinosaur Adventure Universe Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Comedy films